Wait for Me
by elloshort
Summary: Why did you come here? Sasuke questioned. I looked at him and said in a quiet whisper. For two reasons actually. To ask why and to tell you... Naruto finds Sasuke to reveal something shocking. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...yet (evil smirk)

* * *

**Wait for me**

This was for a contest. I hope I win

Anyways, enjoy…

* * *

Oh yeah...**Happy Memorial Day**...though I really don't know what it's for... to remember the people who fought in wars and died. Though I thought that was Veteran's day, but they aren't dead...let me stop talking.

* * *

He silently jumped from branch to branch, in the cool night sky. He knew he was running out of chakra, but he had to keep on Kabuto's trail. He knew this would be his last chance. This was the only chance he had to see his first love.

Sasuke.

Naruto's heart started beating faster, when Kabuto suddenly stopped and kneeled to the floor. He saw him move his lips to someone dressed in an all black. That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness. He knew he ran out of chakra.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark room on a very comfortable bed. He looked around to see if he could recognize anything, but to no avail, everything was unfamiliar. 

The door open and Naruto's hand instantly went to his thigh were his kunai holster usually was, but it was gone. As a matter of fact, all his weapons were missing, he thought feeling any where on his body were he thought he'd placed a weapon. Absolutely nothing.

"_Shit, I still have no chakra!" _Narutothought frantically.

He knew he was going to be dead. No weapons and no chakra, which ruled out fighting, so he was stuck.

_Dobe…_

That voice.

The only voice so velvety smooth, blood could run right off it.

Yet, so deathly haunting, that'd it gives the devil a run for his money in the scary department.

The voice that yelled out insults, snorted in arrogance and purred seductively.

That voice I haven't heard in six months. Six months and not one single syllable was uttered to me in that seductive voice of his.

Sasuke's voice.

"_Damn teme!" _Naruto thought in anger, frustration, sadness and hurt all mixed into one.

"Sasuke…" I barely whispered out.

It was all I could say.

* * *

Naruto is an idiot. 

He really is. What did he expect to accomplish by following Kabuto here. Did he even realize that he had little chakra or the fact that one of the many traps Orochimaru has set up around this base would detect him sooner or later. I bet he didn't even know that he made quite the noise when he fell the tree after he depleted his entire chakra supply. I bet the thought has yet to come to his mind, because he is just staring at me, with those eyes.

The one thing that you could never forget about Naruto was his eyes.

Those sky-blue ones that radiated innocence, but we both know he is far from that. It amazes me how he can maintain that allure about him, but then look at me.

I just scream sex on legs.

I stare at Naruto for what has seemed like ten minutes now. I just can't stop staring and neither can he.

Naruto hasn't changed much since I last seen him…touched him.

Same wild hair sticking out in every possible direction in mankind's history, same scarred cheeks, giving him the image of a cute little kitsune, and a fetish for orange clothing. The only difference was his skin tone. It was slightly paler, but other then that he was still Naruto. The six months hadn't really changed his appearance much, but from the way his eyes looked at me, those months had changed his mentality.

Argh! This is so frustrating.

He is making me feel guilty. When he whispered my name, I could hear the hurt and pain in it, and that made my heart clench. He probably wants answers, but I don't think I could just tell him what I feel.

I don't wear my fucking emotions on my sleeve like he does!

I don't let people see me broken, scared or whatever the hell I'm feeling, unless it's anger and irritation. I've learned to perfect this mask, so I use it.

I'm not good at that type of thing anyway. Expressing many emotions, because I don't like people prying you know…I don't need anyone in my head trying to figure me out, but somehow I feel like I owe him an explanation.

Damn guilt.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the same place, silent and unmoving. It's been ten minutes and the two just stared at each. Then finally, Naruto looked away. It was the first time he noticed the detail in his surrounds. He noticed that some of the furniture had an Uchiha fan engraved in it. 

"_So this must be Sasuke's room." _Naruto thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke finally spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke's tone was fierce but he said it silently. Barely a whisper, but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

Naruto opened his mouth, but realized his voice choose this time to go missing.

"I don't like repeating myself, dobe." Sasuke said after a minute of no response.

Naruto looked down. This was his chance. His time to say what he wanted for the longest.

"T-two reasons actually." The blonde started, but went silent.

"Well?" the raven asked in irritation.

He was getting impatient. As much as he likes the fact Naruto is here, in his room, on his bed, under the covers…well he didn't like being kept waiting.

"First, I'd like to ask…why did you leave?"

"It's none of your concern—"

"Bullshit!" Naruto yelled, affectively cutting off the raven.

"You left Konoha, after we tried for three years to get you back. The sacrifices, the hard work, the pain. You left Sasuke after all that…you left me behind. Why?" Naruto said through tears, trying to choke down sobs and very ineffectively, hold back tears.

* * *

I don't really know what compelled me to do it, but one second I'm near the door of my room having my heart squeezed out of me seeing Naruto cry, then without realizing it, I'm using my chakra to move faster then the blink of the eye to hold him. 

Damn.

I'm freaking melting. Holding his like this…it's been a long time.

I inhale his scent and something snapped.

I kissed him and I felt like I was on fire.

The taste of a bittersweet fruit, but with a hint of ramen…it was intoxicating and addictive at the same time. I broke free from that drug upon realizing Naruto needed air.

I wanted more and started my quest for more and you know what. Naruto didn't stop me.

* * *

I know I should have stop him when he kissed me, or when he threw my shirt off, or even before he claimed me again, but I didn't. I guess I never realized how much I missed his contact until now after we finished. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I can't believe I allowed myself to participate. He's going to leave me again and this time taking a bigger piece this time and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from crying again.

* * *

I cradled him, trying to soothe him and apparently I was doing something right because Naruto quieted down. I felt him lift his head from my shoulder and asked once again, "Why?" in a very soft whisper.

I sighed before letting out an answer.

"Because I wanted to protect you," I finally said.

He pushed himself from me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Protect me?" He questioned.

I looked away from his eyes. His oh so blue eyes.

"Itachi… he has a complicated mind. A sick and complicated mind. See, he likes to go into dangerous training grounds just to see if he can make it out unscathed. He likes to hunt down animals and see if he can trap them in his Tsukuyomi. He also has pleasure in seeing everyone who is precious to me die. My aunts and uncles, cousins, parents…you."

* * *

I was speechless. 

He left so his brother wouldn't kill me? Did Sasuke honestly think I was that weak?

"I could've taken care of myself. I didn't need you to run away to protect me!" I shout at him

"Says the one who fell off the tree." Sasuke added snidely.

"I ran out of chakra!" I shot back, blushing.

Sasuke took me by the shoulders and my mouth seemed to be glued together.

"And if your chakra ran out of chakra against my brother, hmm? What then? I—I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you. You're too fucking precious to me for that bastard to go off and target you, so—"

"So you left me, so Itachi would leave the three of us alone." Naruto interrupted softly.

"The three of us?"

* * *

"The three of us?" I questioned. 

I know I heard right. What three?

Naruto took my hand and guide me to his bare stomach. I was confused. Was I missing something? Then I felt something. It was light, but I felt it.

"What was that?" I asked, as I shook my hand out of Naruto's and started rubbing his stomach and still felt the slight tap.

"Activate your Sharingan." Naruto ordered and I did.

To say I was shocked couldn't explain how I felt at this moment. I know my eyes weren't decieving me. The Sharingan sees through all gen and ninjutsu. Naruto was…

* * *

I wish I had a camera. Sasuke's face was absolutley priceless. That 'more than shocked' look when he saw through the genjutsu I was in. 

"Sasuke… I'm pregnant…with your child." I say.

"I can see that. How is this possible? Why didn't I see that when you fell…Did the fall hurt the baby?" He asked one after the other until his eyes grew big.

"Did…what we…hurt the baby?" he asked, straight into my eyes.

The way Sasuke was acting was indeed comical, but I didn't laugh. I just calmed the man down so I could explain everything to him.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant because of what we did six months ago. The night you left, was the night I concieved. During that time was when Kyuubi was in heat, thus my willingness to participate so…agressively." I said with blush and Sasuke smirked.

Damn that smirk.

"Anyways, since Kyuubi was inside me I've sort of fused with her some. I've gained some of her abilities. Her stamina, healing abilities and because Kyuubi is a she, the ability to reproduce." I explained, and still his attenton was still with me.

"Kyuubi and my chakra are still two separate things though. So with her chakra, she made a womb and has been protecting the child with her chakra. Also, it's her chakra that has been holding up the illusion. Only you, me, the Hyuugas, Tsunade and Shizune know of my historical pregnancy. Cause you see I'm the first ever pregnant male. Anyways, the Hyuugas know because of their bloodline, so when after the fourth month and I really started to show, they saw through my genjutsu when they activated their Byakugan while we were on a mission."

"Mission? Why the hell are you on a mission while you're pregnant?" he asked, obivous that he was angry.

I felt touched that he cared about my well being.

"The first two months and the last one are the risky months. I had to wait until Tsunade said I was clear so I could leave my bed rest. Also, since Kyuubi's chakra is protecting the baby, nothing was going to hurt it and Tsunade was postive I wouldn't miscarry. So to answer your other questions, no the fall didn't hurt the child, or the sex…" I replied with a blush.

Sasuke visibly relaxed and went back to focusing on my six month old belly.

"Do you know the gender?" he asked softly.

"Umm…no. I wanted it to be a surprise." I said.

"It's a boy." Sasuke replied.

I looked at him weird. How did he know?

"How are you sure?" I asked.

"Because the Uchiha line has never gave birth to a female before. The women in our family are Uchihas through marriage. And besides…" Sasuke explained while his hand started to glow green like a medic's before turning blue, "the readings say it's a boy."

* * *

I was amazed. All that and I wasn't there. After doing a gender reading I learned form Kabuto, I felt a hard blow to my head and looked at the blond. 

"Why did you hit me?" I asked with a scowl.

Naruto just scowled right back at me.

"Didn't I just say I wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise!" he complained.

Yeah…he did.

"Oh well."

Naruto huffed and turned away. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

I felt Naruo relax and give in.

"You know I have to stop my missions on my seventh month and go back on bedrest on the ninth month. It's to insure the safety of our son." He said.

Our son…

I loved how it sounded.

I loved anything from the blond.

I just loved the blond.

"Naruto, wait for me." I say.

"Huh?" I hear him say.

"I want you to wait for me. When I get my revenge, I'll come back, marry you, and we'll be a family with our child. Naruto wait for me and I'll come back. I promise." I say.

"Okay." Came the sleepy reply and about twenty seconds later, my blond dobe was alsleep.

* * *

I woke up to see myself on a bed, to see unfamiliar navy blue walls, with furniture with the Uchiha fan engraved in them. However, this wasn't the room Sasuke and I shared last night. 

"_Wait! Where's Sasuke?" _I thought when I didn't feel his presence anywhere.

Then I realized I was in the Uchiha Mansion, back in Konoha. After scanning the room I notice there was a letter on the nightstand table with my name on it, in elegant script and a small, black box next to it.

I grabbed the letter first knowing that the beautiful writing was Sasuke's.

_Naruto,_

_It's hard for me to leave you here and go on my way, when I know you are pregnant with our son. I look at your beautiful face and forgot momentarily why I'm leaving. I want you to know a few things. First, you're at the Uchiha mansion, in which I left in your care. This is your home now and will be once I return. Second, there is a vault on the second floor, to the right of the Meditation room, in which you can access so you will be provided for, so now you won't need to go on any missions and risk the life of our child or you. Last, remember that I'll come back, even if I have to make a deal with the devil to climb the steps of hell to return. I'll come back. Wait for me._

_Your loving fiance,_

_Sasuke._

Naruto's eyes watered as he read the letter. Sasuke loved him and would come back. Also, he forgot the fact he was engaged already.

I reached for the box that was next to the letter and almost dropped it.

In the box contained the most amazing ring he'd ever seen. He also realize it was an engagement ring at that.

He picked up the white gold ring that had an engraved Uchiha fan in it, with a rare blue diamond and ruby implanted on the sides. Engraved in it was the word _"Dobe"._

Naruto slipped it on his left ring finger and smiled.

"That bastard…Of course I'll wait." He said to himself, unaware on the looming raven outside the window, who smirked before going on his way.

* * *

**A/N: **_I wrote this weird. The point of view just kept changing...I hope it wasn't confusing. Anyways, review...they make me happier :)_


End file.
